Dark Ring
by NikS1nnoman
Summary: A tortured young woman arrives in an unknown land with no memories of who she is or where she came from. Her only chance for survival in this strange land is to join a group of seemingly misplaced companions out on their own quest to save their world from the darkness. Rated T? Let me know
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Prologue_

A loud roar tore the heavens apart, lightening ripped the sky open and rain poured down. Animals ran through the forest, diving for cover whilst the humans cowered in their homes, waiting for the sudden storm to pass. Deep within the mountains, a temper was raging almost out of control.

"What do you mean she is gone? She should not even be awake."

Gregori Daratrazanoff did not flinch at the bark of his Prince, currently wearing a new path into the cave floor. "She was here on the last rising Mikhail. I came and inspected her myself. Myself and Francesca did another healing session. When we left the girl was resting deep within the ground, under our strongest safeguards. I would have known if she had awakened, or been taken from here. So would you, we have both taken her blood."

The look Mikhail sent his second-in-command and best friend was chilling, but also full of weariness. The last few months had taken a toll on all of them, but none more so than the Prince of the Carpathians. Tasked with trying to keep his species from falling back into extinction, along with the near impossible task of creating a lasting bridge between his people and the Lycan community, Mikhail saw this latest happening as yet another disaster to befall their lives.

"How could she have even awakened? Was she taken against her will?!

Gregori could only shake his head. "I do not think she is awake Mikhail. But at the same time there is no other scent than ours. The safeguards surrounding this place could only have been lifted by you or I and the ground has not been disturbed."

"So Lylita has what, melted into the earth?"

Gregori shrugged, sighing softly as he looked around the cave then back to his old friend. "I do not know Mikhail, I just do not know."


	2. Chapter 2: One

**Okay so I probably should have written this in the Prologue but I'm not quite sure what I'm doing so making this up as I go along. Will not be writing much here, just to say that this idea has been festering for some time and it was only after reading another story (unfortunately I cannot remember right now which one it was or who it was by but as soon as I do they will be mentioned ****) that the ideas started coming. As I'm working full time I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this, but I will try and be as regular as possible. Read, review if you want, and hopefully enjoy. xXx **

_Chapter One_

The only sound that echoed across the grassy plains was the soft breeze and the occasional birdsong. Among the random rocks and small gatherings of trees was a still form, curled up and clearly unconscious, if not dead from the lack of a chest rising and falling with breath. The clothes covering the body were ripped and worn, showing beneath them skin showing evidence of a fight, scratches and bruises covering arms. A slight gust of wind brushed strands of tangled black hair away from the face to reveal the features of a young woman, stunning in spite of the wound to her temple, the bruised eye and cheek and a heavily split lip.

Unconcerned with the blood on the woman's clothes and body a bird eventually settled on her unmoving form and to begin his morning bath. The sun suddenly burst out from behind a thick cloud and hit the woman. A sudden cough echoed from the body, causing the bird to fly away with a squawk of both surprise and indignation. The woman's chest rose and fell in awkward movements, her gasps for air strained and weak. Her eyes opened slightly, fever filled and in pain, wandering restlessly to try and take in her surroundings. Noting only she had no idea where she was, her eyes closed again as she lost the fight to stay conscious.

Not too far away a small group were making their way slowly across the plains, heading vaguely towards a range of mountains in the distance. They had been travelling for several hours now, with only a small break a few hours ago, and it was obvious they were all feeling the strain of the long hike.

It could not be said that anything was normal about this group. Out of the nine of them, four were small enough to be classed as children, until one was close enough to see they were actually more like miniature adults. The fifth, similar in size to the four was bulkier, definitely older from the grim lines set into his face, and had reddish-brown hair sprouting from the top of his head and around his jaw. The four taller members of this company were yet again more different. Two were fairly similar, both dark-haired and obviously of noble birth, although were as one was dressed in richer garments, the other male was in travel-stained and well worn clothing. The third looked a lot younger than his companions, but his eyes indicated they had seen centuries pass. His clothing was simple, woodland colours blending easily into his surroundings and his long, pale blonde hair was held back by several braids. The last member was completely covered in grey, from his staff to his cloak, the only exception being the pale blue hat adorning his head of grey hair.

This was the company that those few who knew of it had called the Fellowship of the Ring, eight representatives of the Free Folk of Middle Earth accompanying the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins, to Mordor. They had left Rivendale three weeks ago and thankfully they had not run into any trouble. So far.

The sun was beginning to set when the woman started to regain consciousness. A soft moan escaped her lips as her eyes opened, lashes sweeping down to veil her eyes against the light. The pulsing in her head kept her from passing out again so she opened her eyes a little more. With another moan she pushed herself up into a sitting position on wobbly arms. The landscape swung around her nauseatingly and she clutched her stomach, hoping she wouldn't vomit.

By the time her wits were about her again the sun had set and she realised she was cold. Shivering slightly she lifted her head, her eyes wandering around restlessly. Seeing something flicker in her line of sight the woman frowned softly, straining her eyes to see further. Unable to see properly she struggled to her feet, wincing against a shaft of pain slicing through her. With a staggering step forward she started to walk, stumbling every now and then as she moved slowly towards the steadily growing light, flickering every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3: Two

_So I want to apologise intensely for the delay in updates, I wouldn't have made it this long but unfortunately I have been in hospital for just over a month. During that time though I came up with several scenarios as to how this would play out, and coincidently have managed to come up with ideas for about three other stories, although I will be focusing mainly on this one._

_The focus of this story has changed somewhat since I first started writing it though, it's going to be a very different plot to what I first thought of. Fingers crossed it works. xXx_

_Chapter Two_

"Why oh why did I ever agree to come on this wretched trip" the elf muttered to himself as he strode away from the campfire. "It is bad enough they pull prank after prank at the house why do they have to continue it out on a hunting trip. Because it is not like there are anything like Orcs around us." Glorfindel sighed heavily as he paced out his frustration, annoyed yet again at being caught up in another one of the twin's pranks. It had been harmless enough, as they usually were, but despite being so close to the borders of Mirkwood meant little when it came to safety. Indeed if anything, they stood a greater chance of being attacked from something in the forest

A soft noise, the slight break of a twig, brought him out of his whispered mutterings and he turned his head to see his old friend approaching behind him. Glorfindel inclined his head slightly and greeted him softly "Hir Elrond."

"What has managed to upset you so greatly Mellon-nin?" was Elrond's own greeting. His eyes, the only indication that he was far older than his youthful face suggested, twinkled slightly in amusement.

"You know full well what, and who, has put me in this state" came the curt reply. Elrond stifled a laugh as he saw how tense Glorfindel held himself, well aware the Balrog-Slayer was trying to keep a handle on his emotions, ever cautious about anything that could be lurking outside the ring of their guarded camp.

"I would apologise for my sons but, really Glorfindel, it has been a long journey, and this is the first prank they have pulled in over three weeks. Just be thankful it was not anything to do with the King, then we really could have been in trouble."

Glorfindel sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead before turning to fully look at Elrond. "I know Mellon, I am not angry at them really."

Elrond's right eyebrow twitched slightly. "There is something else is there not? Something besides those herbs has disturbed you."

Glorfindel nodded slightly. "I do not know what it is, but I have been uneasy ever since we stopped to make camp. It is like.." He trailed off for a moment before continuing, his soft voice lowering even more "Almost like something, or someone, is watching us."

He turned to look back to the forest they could faintly see in the distance, just as Elrond's own gaze swept their surroundings. "I know of what you speak, I can feel it also." At his friend's arched eyebrow he smiled ever so slightly "I have had this feeling since we set out this morning, but did not feel the need to alert the guard or the others. I do not feel this..presence..is a threat to us."

Glorfindel could only shake his head in exasperation. "Must you always be so cryptic Mellon?" A soft laugh was his only reply and he could feel his own lips twitch despite his good intentions. "We should probably head back to the camp."

"Already plotting your revenge against them are we?"

"What else do I have to do? You already have everything else under control."

Elrond laughed slightly louder as they both turned back towards the campfire. A muffled noise from behind them had them spinning around before either could take a step, their sharp elven eyes trying to pierce through the dark shadows of the night.

"Maybe just one of the guards?" Glorfindel murmured, eyes shifting slightly to look at Elrond. His friend twitched his head slightly, indicating not. "Not this far from the camp, we only have a small patrol area this night." Without a further word both drew their swords. Neither blade was bathed in a pale blue glow, indicating the noise came from neither orcs or goblins. That did not rule out danger though, in these unsettled times anything could be wandering the wilds.

It was Glorfindel who first noticed movement, his sword twitching slightly to point at the darker shadow moving slightly. At Elrond's nod they crept forward, light treads making not a sound unless they so wished it. As they came even closer the figure seemed to stop before sinking to the ground. Eyebrows raised Glorfindel moved forward slightly more, his eyes straining to see through the darkness. A soft whisper of breath stilled him before he gasped slightly. "Mellon, a girl."

Back at the camp the twin sons of Elrond and their adopted brother Estel were being thoroughly chastised by Lindir, who had taken it upon himself to defend the Balrog-Slayer. Despite trying to remain stern Lindir could not help the smile that kept breaking out across his face every time he remembered Glorfindel's reaction. Elladan looked over at his younger twin Elrohir and couldn't help but laugh at the smirk covering his face. In mock exasperation Lindir threw his hands in the air before shaking his head and moving away from them, just as howls of laughter erupted from the twins.

Estel only shook his head at his brother's antics. "He is right through, maybe we should go after Glorfindel."

Elladan shook his head, still laughing softly. "What, and have our heads banged together by him? I for one do not want to be waking up in the morn with a splitting headache."

Elrohir grinned "At least there was no honey and feathers involved this time. Only wounded pride." The two of them looked at one another before laughing again. Estel rolled his eyes. The two of them would never learn, not that he really wanted them to. The twins could always be counted upon for a laugh. It was as the three of them settled down on their bedrolls to decide who would be their next target that a commotion arose from the other side of the camp. The three rose instantly, weapons drawn without a word.

"Adar?" Elladan's confused voice carried over the din as Elrond came rushing back into the circle of light around the fire "What is going on?"

"I need this fire built up, and water heated, now" Elrond's voice was stern and authoritive, his sons exchanged glances as they all heard the underlying tone of worry. Glorfindel emerged from the night just behind him, something cradled in his arms. Estel sheathed his sword and started to build up the fire, and whilst he and Elrohir started to heat up water as their father demanded Elladan made his way over to the two older elves, both now kneeling on the ground. As he moved closer Elladan was able to spot a glint of pale skin and realised what Glorfindel was carrying. "What...who in all of Arda is that?"

"We do not know." Glorfindel's voice was tight with worry. "She came upon us just outside the edge of the circle, and collapsed before we even knew it was a girl."

Elrond was running his hands lightly over the girl's face, years of experience as a healer ready to aid him. "She is frozen, we need to get her warmed up right away. Move her as close to the fire as you can get her." Turning to his son he spoke quickly "I need my healing satchel from my horse, then gather as many blankets as you can, I fear we will need all we can lay our hands on." Elladan nodded and ran over to where their horses were tethered. Meanwhile Glorfindel knelt down once again, this time next to the now larger fire and gently lay the girl on the blanket Elrohir had spread out for him. Elrond wasted no time in starting his examination of the still body. Cuts and scrapes marred her bare arms, a large ugly cut ran along her upper right arm whilst another stood out starkly against a pale cheek. One of her eyes sported a heavy bruise and her lip had been split open at some point, if the dried blood adorning it was anything to go by. What worried him however was the deep red stain that coated the front of the white shirt she wore, not that he was paying much attention right now to her choice of clothing. Taking a hold of the small dagger Elrohir passed him, Elrond quickly cut away her shirt, gasping softly at what he found underneath. Bruises covered her upper body, some faded to yellow and green whilst others stood out in deep blues and blacks. It looked as though she had been beaten, or stamped on, repeatedly. The blood was coming from a wound to her abdomen, deep enough that he could see torn muscle, even though the light from the flickering fire wasn't the best.

Swallowing deeply he got to work, aware that one of his sons was passing him the tools he needed whilst another kept up a steady supply of hot water. Glancing up briefly from the girls wound he saw Glorfindel had her head cradled in his lap and dabbed gently at the wound to her cheek whilst Estel tended to the wound on her arm. It was a good while later that Elrond straightened up, sighing softly as his back ached from the position he had been in. He was surprised to find that the sky was lighter than it had previously been, dawn was not far off and none of them had rested at all. He washed the blood off his hands as he watched Elladan bind soft cloths to the girls abdomen, careful not to press down too hard on the injury or on the herbal paste he had spread there to promote healing. He turned tired eyes to his old friend, still cradling her head. At a nod Glorfindel eased himself up off the ground, laying the girl down flat and they heaped blankets over her still form in an attempt to bring her body temperature up. Despite having been next to the roaring fire for most of the night the girl's body was still like ice, something that Elrond found worrying.

"What in Eru's name could have happened to her? And where did she come from?" Glorfindel asked quietly, watching the twins and Estel bank up the fire and mix together a healing tea for the girl. Elrond shook his head. "I do not know Mellon, but she certainly looks as if she was caught in the middle of something horrific."

Glorfindel nodded "I noticed something odd..." He grinned slightly at the look his friend shot him, the whole situation was more than just odd "The wounds to her face and arms, they looked like they had already been treated. But...well, I do not know how to explain it. It looked like soil had been pushed into the wounds."

Whatever Elrond had been expecting, it was not that. "Soil? Are you sure?"

"As sure as daylight Mellon."

He looked back down at the unconscious form, sighing softly and muttering to himself. "What in all of Arda have we stumbled into this time?"

_So a tiny bit longer than I thought it would be, honestly I didn't know where to end this chapter, it just seemed to keep going. Not sure if all of the chapters will be this long, though I cannot guarantee anything at this stage. _


	4. Chapter 4: Three

**This has been a little while in coming I know so I apologize for the delay. Thank you very much to those who are reading this, and I am thrilled that people are leaving comments and are following this, it has given me a real boost which is something I really needed at the moment. So it's longer than my previous chapters, again I didn't really know where to stop although there is one point where it is quite obvious I could have ended the chapter there. But then if I did that the next chapter (which would have only been the remainder of what I had written here) would have been really short, and I don't know about you but short chapters after a long wait is a little bit tedious.**

**So there is a little more Elvish in this chapter; I will tell you right now I suck at Elvish. Can speak it okayish but can I put what I know into context? No way. So I apologise profusively and fingers crossed it all makes sense.**

**The first section, in italics, is the girl's, Lylita, thoughts. I thought that it might be time to introduce her a little more, seeing as she's technically the main character and all.**

**There will be a tiny note at the end of the chapter, but for now, simply enjoy. Hopefully xXx**

_**Chapter Three**_

_There was nothing in the darkness save for the occasional dull throb of pain. It was only that which indicated I was still alive. Even then I was doubtful, surely there was more to life than this. I was tired, so very tired, just of everything. The weight of my life was pulling me into a downward spiral and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

_It was only with this thought that I realised I did not know why I felt so tired. I did not know where I was, or how I got there. In truth I knew...nothing. That thought should have terrified me, and yet whilst it did, I felt detached from the feeling, it meant nothing to me. Rather, it was the knowledge of how I should feel, yet I was not actually experiencing it. This brought forth new questions._

_Where was I?_

_What had happened to me?_

_Who was I?_

* * *

><p>The sun was brushing the tops of the trees when the girl stirred slightly. Elrohir and Glorfindel were watching over her whilst the others caught up on some much needed sleep. It had already been decided before that either Elrond or Glorfindel would always be on watch, not that they did not trust the twins or Estel; they just had a lot more experience. Not that they were completely in their comfort zones either, this entire ordeal had everyone baffled.<p>

As Elrond lay down and tried to fall into the elven sleep, his mind wandered over the mysterious girl. She was malnourished, looked as though she had not had any sleep recently, and from the number of wounds decorating her form she must have been to hell and back. And there was no knowing yet the state of her mind when she woke, if she woke for that matter.

With a sigh his mind finally entered the Elvish dreams, but it barely felt like five minutes later that he was being shaken back into awareness.

"Adar" Elrohir was bent over him, gently shaking his shoulder. "It is the girl, she is stirring."

Elrond was instantly alert and sprang lightly to his feet, thanking Elrohir quietly and made his way to Glorfindel who was gently patting the girl's head with a damp cloth. He looked up with worried eyes. "Her temperature has risen." Elrond laid his hand on the girls forehead, wincing slightly at the heat radiating off of her and noting her agitated movements, although she appeared to be no closer to waking than when he last checked on her.

"I do not have the herbs I need to bring this fever down. And we are too far away from Rivendell to turn back, she would not make it." He glanced up at Glorfindel. "We can only take her forward, with us to Mirkwood."

Glorfindel exhaled audibly, his frown deepening. "Is this wise Elrond, you know what he is like. He would more than likely bar the doors against us."

"I know mellon, but we have no other option. This is her only chance at survival."

By this point the rest of the camp was awake, Elrohir having shaken his brothers and the slumbering members of the guard. Glorfindel handed the cloth to Elrond before rising, calling out orders to break camp and be ready to ride. They did not want to move the girl until it was absolutely necessary, afraid they might tear stitches or misalign any of the fractures they had reset during the night. Once everyone was mounted Glorfindel led his and Elrond's horses over to his lord. Elrond jumped lightly into his saddle whilst Glorfindel gently lifted the girl into his arms. She seemed to quiet slightly for which they were both thankful, her unconscious moving would only make it harder to keep a hold of her and control the horse at the same time. He passed her carefully to Elrond before mounting his own horse, casting a quick look around their camp before giving the signal to move out. The horses all moved as one, Elrond and his sons in the centre of the group with Glorfindel just in front of them, and the guards surrounding them in a loose but strong circle.

It took them half a day to reach the outskirts of Greenwood the Great, although to most now it was known as Mirkwood. Despite the banishment of the Necromancer, the Dark Lord Sauron, evil still seeped from the ruins of Dol Guldor and contaminated it. Only the wood-elves under the leadership of their King were able to keep the darkness contained to the forests, away from the rest of Arda. Because of this though, these elves had become very reclusive, rarely straying from the borders of their kingdom let alone from below the eaves of the forest. They shunned anyone who strayed onto their land and seldom communicated with their kin in Rivendell or Lothlórien.

It was to that kingdom Lord Elrond and his company were headed, for talks had been arranged to try and bring these three Elven realms closer. Everyone involved knew this really meant trying to pull the Woodland Realm out of its self-imposed exile. The threats from the South were becoming greater and it would affect the lives of all on Arda. They had to be ready. But now Elrond feared these talks may never take place; the delicate issue of them being welcome within the halls of the Wood-elves alone could hang in the balance with the arrival of the girl. As they stopped their horses for a moment just outside of the forest he glanced down at the girl. His sharp eyes noted the sweat gathering on her forehead from the fever and the fainter drops of red against the stark white of the bandages covering her abdomen. He pulled his cloak further around both of them, trying to ease her shivering a little with the heavy material and his own body heat. Nodding at Glorfindel he urged his horse onward, entering the forest and a steady trot. Being on the Elven path meant they had to adjust the structure of their company; Elrond rode with Glorfindel and Estel on either side of him, Elladan and a guard in front of them, Elrohir and another guard behind them. In front of Elladan were two guards, and the rest were behind the younger twin and his companion.

Their steady pace would have meant they would cover a fair amount of ground had they been out in the open; under the trees was a different matter. Even though they were on the path it was still dangerous travelling, tree roots mainly having burrowed their way under the stone and pushing up through the slabs. So as not to injure any of the horses they dismounted after a few horses, leading them along the path instead on foot. Elrond and the twins took turns in carrying the girl; Estel would have struggled navigating the path whilst bearing her weight and Glorfindel was leading the command of the guard. After several hours of steady walking, stopping only twice for a break and to try and bring the girl's fever down with cold compresses, they came to a halt. The sun was dropping below the skyline making the shadows of the trees darker and more threatening, if that were even possible. They could carry on throughout the night, their sharp elven eyes able to see far better in the dark than a human could. Of course in there lay a problem, for Estel was human and already starting to struggle in making out the path. They also had their horses to consider; as great as Elven mounts were, they could not see any better in the dark. And of course there was the girl, who as the sun started setting became more agitated and restless. When it became clear they could continue no further they halted to make camp, careful not to stray off of the path. Even though they would probably be able to make it to the halls of the King without following the road they did not want to take the chance.

Elrohir and Estel gathered several blankets from the horses and piled them up on the ground close to the fire two of the guards were building. Elladan knelt and laid the girl gently on top of the blankets, taking the damp cloth his twin passed him and wiping it across her forehead. Her fever had not broken, if anything it was higher than a few hours before, making Elrond frown in concern as he examined her. To confirm his suspicions he loosened the bandages wrapped around her abdomen, removing the soft cloth that was slowly soaking up with blood. He sighed softly as he looked at the wound; infection had set in, turning the skin around the wound black and pus leaking from the site. He needed to drain the pus so took a small sharp knife and carefully cut away two of the stitches he had made the night before. Blood immediately welled up, dark with infection, along with discharged created by the infection. There was something else though, something that worried him. Lowering his head Elrond sniffed the wound slightly, earning a raised eyebrow and questioning gaze from Glorfindel.

"Is this some new healing technique I have not been told about? Bringing out the infection by sniffing?"

Elrond smiled slightly but it did not ease the worry in his eyes. "There is something ...I do not know how to explain it. Her blood smells different."

Glorfindel's eyebrow rose further. "Are you sure you are not just smelling the infection."

Elrond shook his head. "No, it is her blood." Glorfindel bent his head and sniffed cautiously, his eyes widening as he turned his gaze back upon his lord. Elrond nodded ever so slightly before wrapping her abdomen back up and covered her with several blankets and cloaks. He then sat back and rested his head in his hand, looking into the fire with weary eyes.

"I think mellon, this girl is far more than she appears to be."

Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "Aye but what? I have never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have I. Valar what a time to stumble across whatever this mystery is."

Glorfindel laughed softly. "I know. I blame the twins. Something unexpected always happens when they are around."

Elrond had to laugh at that, for it was nothing but the truth, much to the chagrin of his Elvish sons.

* * *

><p>The next day passed much as the one before, the only difference was the condition of the girl. She was steadily getting worse, her fever not letting up and the infection continuing to spread within her body. Nothing that Elrond could do would let either up even a little and he was growing more concerned about her continuing state of unconsciousness. On the one hand it was probably a blessing because he was sure she was being spared copious amounts of pain had she been awake, but on the other hand he could only guess as to how bad she truly was. Even knowing her name would be of some benefit, as it would give an indication of where she had come from and he might be able to help her a little more. As of right now, he could only do what he was already doing for her, and that was barely anything.<p>

Because of where they had entered Mirkwood, it was not taking as long for them to reach the Woodland Realm. It was just under an hour away from the main gates that they passed the official borders. Everyone's senses heightened, which was impressive as they were already on high alert travelling through the dark woods. Barely ten minutes later Glorfindel lifted up a closed fist, signalling everyone to halt. Eyes were upon them, and although he was sure they would be from their woodland kin, one could never be too careful these days.

Sure enough barely seconds later several forms dropped from the trees around them or emerged from the bushes and shadows. One figure detached from the group and stepped forward, a hand over his heart in welcome, for he instantly recognised the travellers.

"Mae Govannen Hîr Elrond."

Elrond stepped forward with Glorfindel at his side, both bowing their heads respectfully, Glorfindel a little more than his lord. "Mae Govannen Caun Legolas. It has been far too long since we last met."

Legolas smiled slightly in agreement. "That it has Hîr-nin. We have been kept busy these last few years keeping our lands free of the darkness. But this is not the place to be talking of such things. How fared your journey? Uneventful I hope."

Elrond sighed and shook his head slightly, causing the prince to tilt his head slightly in question. "I am afraid that I must ask for your help, and that of your healers."

Legolas' brow furrowed. "Healers? Were you attacked?"

Elrond shook his head and motioned for Legolas to follow him as he turned back to his companions. They made their way over to Elrond's sons; Elrohir and Estel were kneeling whilst Elladan stood just behind them. As Estel moved slightly to the side Legolas caught sight for the first time the girl cradled in Elrohir's arms, Estel sponging her forehead gently.

"Ai, what happened to this woman?"

"It is a long story Legolas, and one I fear I will tell only a hundred more times. I have to ask if you will allow us to take this penneth to your father's halls with all haste and I will try and answer all of your questions when I speak with the king. She is desperately ill and becoming worse with each passing minute."

Legolas had knelt next to his old friends and ran a hand lightly over the girls face, recoiling slightly at the heat coming off of her. Nodding he straightened up, looking over to his woodland companions and murmering a string of orders. A few disappeared back into the gloom of the forest whilst two turned and sped off in the direction of the Halls to warn of the imminent arrival and request for healers to be ready. The remaining few moved among Elrond's companions and helped collect belongings, making the remainder of the trip as short and quick as possible.

The Prince of the Woodland Realm offered to carry the girl so that his friend could walk unhindered for a while but Elrohir shook his head with a smile, standing up with ease and cradling her against his body. "It is fine mellon. We are not too far from our destination and she is not that heavy a burden." Legolas nodded in reply and walked to the front of the group, from which he started to lead them towards the lighter parts of the Woodland Realm, and to the Hall over which his father, Thraunduil, ruled.

**Lots of writing, I really hope it makes sense to you all. So I know the main character has not woken up yet at all, but she will very soon, in chapter four or five (both currently in progress). Just a quick note, for those of you who may not know, Lylita is ****not**** human. Everyone thinks she is at the moment because they have never come across one of her kind before, hence why Elrond is puzzled about the scent of her blood. Not sure if he would be able to detect a difference in the smell of her blood but if the blood of certain species tastes different (Gimli and the Orc blood in **_**The Two Towers**_** than surely it would smell different too? xXx **


	5. Chapter 5 - Four

**Had to do a fair bit of research for this chapter as there is a focus on the Carpathians (both the Mountain Ranges and the species). As you may be aware if you have read the Dark Series, Christine Feehan never states exactly whereabouts in the Mountains her characters live, just that it is in Romania. Therefore I have decided (after a long time of reading articles and pouring over countless maps), that the Carpathian characters mentioned in my story are going to be residing in the Western part of the Romanian Mountains, on the curve of the Range near a place called Peştera Scărişoara, which is actually a National Park so fits in rather well, and is close to a village in an area called Ghe****țari (my computer did not like those names). For all intents and purposes, this village is the human village that will be referenced. **

**I do not own **_**Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit **_**or **_**The Dark Series**_**. These are the amazing creations of J.R.R Tolkien and Christine Feehan.**

**Enjoy **** xXx**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

The weather, more often than not unpredictable in the mountains, was even worse than usual as of late. Being one of the poorer regions of Romania, the villages Ghețari rarely received what could be called accurate weather updates. But anyone could tell that the weather they were currently experiencing was not normal. One minute the sun would be shining, then thunderclouds would appear quite literally out of nowhere and the rest of the day would alternate between a freezing wind and driving rain. In the higher mountains snow would cover the trees, making it impossible to travel. Night was even worse with thunder and lightning storms splitting the sky apart and threatening to do the same to the earth, often lasting until mid-morning.

Of course the humans had no idea what was causing these bizarre anomalies. Although many of the villagers were superstitious and fully believed in the myths and legends surrounding their homes about the night creatures plaguing the lands, they were able to remain in blissful ignorance as to the true cause of these anomalies. As long as they stayed to the village rather than attempting to travel abroad at night, they were safe. Well, relatively speaking anyway.

Not every creature in these mountains were ignorant as to the cause of the weather however. One group of beings knew exactly what this was. A temper tantrum. Well maybe that was not true, strictly speaking, but tempers were being tested, and as more time passed with questions unanswered and a disappearance unsolved, emotions were swinging out of control.

This particular 'tantrum' centred around a Daratrazanoff. Gregori, the _Dark One_ to be precise. He was angry, no other way to put it. Angry at the hunters, for failing to track who or what had taken Lylita, angry at his brothers for not being able to find her. He was angry at himself for not realising she had gone, for the fact that she had disappeared in the first place, a feat unheard of. He was angry with Lylita herself because if she had not been injured in the first place then she would not have disappeared. Although at the same time he knew that he could never be angry at her really in that aspect. As much as he disagreed with females hunting and fighting the Vampire, it was what Lylita did. She was a fighter, and bloody good at it. Not that she ever paid any attention to her limits.

But right now none of that mattered. Oh yes he was angry, but this was centred entirely on one being. One figure. His oldest friend, closest confidant asides from his lifemate, the man who just happened to be his father-in-law. Holding the status of Prince did little to shield Mikhail from Gregori's wrath, the two of them had known each other long enough for titles to hold little to no significance to the pair.

"How can you do this? You know what you are asking them to do, what you are asking me to do!" Gregori's shout echoed throughout the forest, scaring away what few animals had dared venture out in the stormy night.

Mikhail sighed wearily as he regarded his friend. "You think I don't know what I am asking? Of course I do. I know what this means to everyone, especially you. But I have to be realistic." His reply was quieter than Gregori's, he was too tired to be shouting and knew it would get them nowhere.

"To call them back means we are giving up. She is still out there Mikhail, I know it."

"Gregori it has been three months. We have not found hide or hair of her. No one can reach her telepathically, not even us and we hold the closest bond to her. I have to draw back our hunters, they are needed here."

Gregori growled slightly as he looked out into the forest. "We cannot give up on her." He carried on stubbornly.

"Damn it Gregori of course we cannot. I am not giving up on her. I want her to be out there and alive just as much as you do. But I have to think of the rest of our people. The ones that are still here, that need our protection. Can you not see how difficult this is for me? She is my family as much as she is yours!"

Mikhail slumped down, sitting on the snow-covered ground and leaning his back against a tree. "I have to think of everyone. Not just one person. And you know that is what she would want. Lylita would not want everyone's efforts wasted on trying to find her when the rest of our species are still trying to survive."

Gregori looked over at Mikhail and sighed heavily before adopting a similar position to his friend. He ran a hand over his weary face before shoving it through his long hair, a humourless grin gracing his lips briefly. "No, she would not want that would she. That woman is too stubborn for her own good."

"Oh and I wonder where she gets that from" came the instant reply, causing the two of them to share a genuine smile this time. "Because I can assure you my old friend, it does not come from me."

Gregori snorted slightly. "Where do you come up with these atrocious lies Mikhail?" They fell silent for a while, both watching as the storm started to lessen, no longer fuelled by such anger. "Do you think she is still alive? Out there somewhere?"

"Despite the hunters not finding anything? Not even André or the triplets could pick up a trail, and they are our best trackers. But yes, I think she is still alive. Somewhere. We have to have hope Gregori. That she will come back to us one day. She will come home."

* * *

><p><em>Where was I?<em>

_What had happened to me?_

_Who was I?_

_The questions continued to echo around me. I could summon no energy to do anything, only float on the endless sea of darkness and the ever present pulses of pain. I found myself wondering idly why I was feeling these bouts of pain, but then that was another question to the three unanswered ones. And I found I could not find any incentive to answer those questions. What was the point? I was dead anyway, or very close to it. Not that I was aware of that, for I could not remember anything before this. My memory continued to elude me. _

_Over time, drifting on and on, I became aware of something. Something...new. It was a noise. A voice maybe? Surely a voice could not produce that many sounds at once. More than one then? How could I hear this? What was it? For a reason I could not identify it sounded familiar, almost like it was meant to be a comfort. Did it comfort me? I could not tell, for like before, it was merely the recollection of being comforted. Had this happened to me before then?_

_The voices were impossible to pick out, chanting so softly it was more of a murmur than anything else. Occasionally I would hear something that I could understand, although I couldn't tell why, only that it was familiar. __**"...sisar...hany, jama...pus wäkenkek...śarnank pus fünk...pitänak...elävä" **__The voices rose and fell in perfect synchronization, as if it had been done a thousand times. Then I could hear something else, a noise rose above the murmured chanting, although it was still hard to hear what was said. Belatedly I realised I could understand what was being said, despite the language seeming unfamiliar __**"Lańa...mića...kont o sívanak...pusm...tõdak pitässz..bekimet..kaiket..."**_

_I felt...different. The voices were fading, and so was the deep darkness surrounding me. It did not seem quite so..black..anymore. The pain, something that was constantly pushing at me I had blocked it, came surging in suddenly, surrounding me, filling me. If I had a mouth I was certain I would be screaming from the agony that engulfed me, ripping me away from the peacefulness of the darkness and the voices..._

* * *

><p>Legolas knew without a doubt that his father would have a few choice words to say when he found out about what Lord Elrond's party were bringing with them. He was not even completely sure the Elvenking would allow them entry into his Halls. Of course it was within his rights to deny entrance to any who were a threat to the Kingdom, but surely he would not deny entry and aid to the woman. Especially not this close to nightfall, with all manner of foul creatures stalking the forests.<p>

Shaking his head free of these thoughts he turned his head to look back at the woman, currently carried by Elladan to give his twin a rest. It looked like she weighed nothing at all, but having to carry her in a way that would not interfere her wounds too much, to try and keep her comfortable whilst battling her fever and having to stop her from hurting herself when her body would spasm slightly was no doubt taxing. But he did not offer to carry her again. He knew Lord Elrond and his sons very well, having travelled to Rivendell often in past years and going out with the twins and Estel hunting Orcs, but he knew that they were extremely protective of the woman. Not that they didn't trust him. Everyone in this strange company trusted each other with their lives. But Legolas, with the exception of Glorfindel and Elrond, was the strongest fighter and knew his way through the forests of Mirkwood like the back of his hand. The fact that his father would kill him if he found out he, the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm, was carrying a mere mortal throughout his lands.

A low whistle had his head snapping back around to see the gates of the Palace looming in front of them. They had arrived. Two guards stood to attention as Legolas' gaze landed on them before turning slightly to open the doors. Almost immediately more guards streamed out of the halls, along with several servants to help unburden the Rivendell company. Behind them were yet more Elves, the Council of the Woodland Realm, led by King Thranduil himself. Legolas bowed his head, placing a fist across his chest in a sign of respect.

"Aran-nin" he murmered softly, greeting his father formally whilst in the midst of so many others. Whilst neither of them particularly enjoyed playing this game, both Legolas and Thranduil had agreed years before it was better for them to have a King and Prince/Commander relationship in public, leaving the father and son relationship for a more private setting. Right now Thranduil was in his element as King, dressed in a spectacular silver robe, a great crown filled with the flowers and leaves of summer adorning his head, inclining his head with a quick smile to his son before turning to Elrond.

"Mae Govannen Hir-Elrond." Thranduil's head bowed significantly more, a sign of respect towards a fellow ruler. Before he could say another word however Elrond held up a hand, concern showing deeply in his eyes.

"The pleasure is mine King Thranduil. I know this is spectacularly bad timing but I must see your healers at once. There is great need for them."

As if on que a group of three male elves appeared behind the Council members. All of them were wearing deep blue robes tinted with white, the robes of Mirkwood healers. The first male, the head healer who went by the name Ûron bowed to his King, asking softly "Aran-nin, we were summoned?"

As his father nodded Elladan, who had previously stood behind his father and Glorfindel, with Estel beside him, stepped forward, showing the host of elves in front of them for the first time the being in his arms. A soft sound echoed around them, a collective gasps from the assembled Mirkwood elves as their eyes beheld the woman. Glancing quickly at the King the three healers headed swiftly over to the unconscious woman, eyes travelling over her body in a professional manner as they tried to take in every bite of information they could.

Thranduil was barely aware of what was going on, his entire being was focused on the woman. Despite the fact that he could only make out part of her face, bruised and flushed with fever, he knew she was beautiful. Without a doubt. A touch on his shoulder brought his awareness crashing back down into his body, he turned slightly to see the head of his household staff, Galion (who also acted as Thranduil's Butler) looking at him as if awaiting an answer. "Goheno nin mellon. I was not paying attention."

A ghost of a grin graced his friend's face. "The woman will need to be taken to the infirmary." The King nodded, silently thanking Galion with his eyes before stepping forward, motioning to two of his guards. "Take this woman to the healing rooms. She needs all the help we can give her." He turned to Elrond and his sons. "I assume you will want to accompany her." Elrond's status as a master healer was well-known throughout Mirkwood, and he himself owed Elrond several times over for saving his son's life a number of times over the years.

Elrond nodded "If that is acceptable to you my Lord. I would like to make sure that she is going to be okay."

Thranduil nodded. "But of course. Our formal welcomes are not strictly necessary. Will your sons be assisting you?"

Elrond's gaze swung over his sons before shaking his head. "No, it has been a long journey and I am sure they are in need of rest."

His three sons opened their mouths practically in unison, but a raised eyebrow from their father stilled any protest. Bowing respectfully towards their host the twins and Estel made their way into the Palace, being shown by servants to their chambers for the duration of their stay.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the guards had arrived at the Halls of Healing, laying the woman gently in a bed. They stood back and moved to the door as the healers swarmed in, intent on bringing down her fever and destroying the infection. Elrond arrived minutes later, glancing briefly at Üron who nodded at him, before turning his gaze to the unconscious figure and assumed command of the situation. The rest of the healers automatically deferred to him due to his duel statuses of a master healer and the ruling-Lord of the Last Homely House. Whilst travelling he did not have access to the potions and herbs he needed to help the girl fight to live. In here was another matter, nor was he working alone. Elrohir was a great help; Elrond had trained him after all, but he was still a warrior, like his twin. The healers here were another matter; it was their calling and had to deal with wounds and injuries almost on a daily basis.<p>

Whilst two elleths pulled the girl's clothing off as gently as possible an elleyn was mixing up a fever-reducing potion. Another male was crushing several herbs together into a paste to also aid in reducing the fever as a couple others were preparing similar potions and herbs to try and destroy the infection. Elrond and Ûron gently loosened the bandages covering the girl's abdomen and pulled them away from the wound. Seeing it for the first time Ûron winced slightly; how could she still be alive? The infection had spread in deep, although it may not have yet reached her internal organs. If it had not, they would be able to save her. If not...they could only buy her hours, as best.

Taking a basin of water from an assistant, Elrond dumped a handful of herbs into the steaming liquid before dipping a soft cloth into it. As gently as possible he started to clean out the wound, pausing every few seconds to clean the cloth in the water. He noted that every time he touched the wound the girl would whimper slightly, her limbs moving weakly in pain. This was an encouraging sign, the most movement she had made since she stumbled into his life days ago. Ûron took to slowly tipping the fever-reducing potion down the girl's throat, careful not to let her choke on the thick liquid. Elrond started tipping the healing liquid onto the abdomen, trying not to burn her skin. This caused her to whimper louder, her face scrunching slightly in pain. An elleth wiped a cool cloth over her forehead, whispering softly to her in Sindarin to calm her down as the healers continued their work.

Eventually Elrond deemed the infection to have been flushed out and started to sew the wound shut, his hands quick and sure as they tugged at the girls flesh. "Her fever is breaking, the herbs are working." Ûron's voice was low but filled with relief, glancing up at Elrond. He sighed softly, passing a weary hand over his eyes before sitting back and looking down at the girl. He was right, the herbs were working, as almost before his eyes the heat in her cheeks reduced, her flushed complexion returning to normal. It would be a few hours yet, but Elrond started to hope that she would actually awaken.

* * *

><p><strong>So a slight cliff-hanger...well, of sorts. Although I suppose you could imagine that every chapter ending is a cliff-hanger until the story ends.<strong>

**I realise that a lot happened in this chapter, so I really hope it makes sense. There are four parts to this chapter, the first is set back in the Carpathian Mountains (as I remembered this is technically a cross-over so felt the Carpathians' should feature every now and then). Then we have Lylita's point of view, sort of (in italics), then the general point of view where we meet Thranduil, and then finally the Halls of Healing inside the Woodland Realm. **

**A lot of new words as well in this Chapter, both in Elvish as well as a few in Carpathian. I owe a huge thank you to Christine Feehan for coming up with this language as it is so beautiful, but wow is it a pain in the neck to try and translate. I'm pretty sure I have done it right, and all translations are below. Along with a few Elvish words I have used for the first time and not sure how familiar people are with them. Some names I have created, such as Ûron (meaning Heat/Fire) whereas others like Galion do actually appear in Tolkin's works. **

**Although some of these quotes are not fully completed, I have offered the full translation to make it easier to understand what is being said. This is the Carpathian Language:**

_**Sisar...hany, jama – **_**My sister's body is a lump of earth, close to death**

_**pus wäkenkek...śarnank pus fünk...pitänak...elävä**_** – Our healing energies, ancient words of magic, and healing herbs bless my sister's body, keep it alive**

_**Lańa**_** - Daughter**

_**Mića**_** - Beautiful**

_**Kont o sívanak**_** – Strong heart (Heart of the warrior)**

_**Pusm – **_**To be restored to health**

_**Tõdak pitässz..bekimet..kaiket – **_**I know you have to courage to face everything**

**And this is the Elvish language. Note – I am mainly using Sindarin as it is the tongue I am familiar with (actually getting fairly good at speaking it too now ****):**

_**Aran-nin**_** – My King**

_**Goheno nin mellon**_** – Forgive me friend**


End file.
